The Pivotal Moments
by MicaNgocLan
Summary: A collection of One-Shots for The Golden Snitch's challenge of Build-the-Burrow.


Summary: In an AU where Voldemort wins and Draco and Hermione briefly face off. Both are broken from the course of the war.

* * *

Hagrid was a sobbing mountain as he cradled the lifeless body in his arms. The Chosen One was dead. The mass was silent. The only sound was the cacophonous thunderstorm festering above the Forbidden Forest. To Voldemort's dismay, Harry's death did not end the battle. Neville was the first in the outcry against Voldemort and led to raging chaos.

Slipping away from the fighting, Draco searched for a wand to defend himself. He came around a side of the castle wall. Amongst the bodies spread upon the stone wall lay two wands. He crept over to the bodies. All shared varying gashes with ominously white, still eyes. Three people ran out a hole in the castle wall. Snatching both wands, Draco scattered to some rubble nearby for cover from the fight. The two indistinguishable Death Eaters wore their masks and robes. The third person was recognized by her voice. Hermione was swift and relentless.

" _Impedimenta_!" She caught one of the Death Eaters as his wand waved about his head. She followed the spell with _Incarcerous_.

The other Death Eater growled with frustration and lunged toward her starting, " _Avad_ -"

" _Confringo_!" she shrieked.

Aberrant from the school girl Draco remembered, she stood callously. The Death Eater was blasted several meters away, engulfed in flames. Draco rose in shock yet quickly receded as she turned to him.

Abruptly, a wand was shot from his hand. Before he could react, her fingers dug into his shoulder and he felt the sharp edge of her wand jabbing his throat.

Draco saw her tear stained face as she breathed, "Harry saved you and you still sided with them? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I didn't want any of this!" he hollered defensively and pushed her off himself.

"You lie! You louts will destroy everything!"

"You know nothing about me!" He brandished the second wand. His hatred for the war brewed in him. No matter who won, his life would dramatically change.

 _Peniculu_ _Genu_ slipped from her lips. Immediately, his legs softened below the knee. He flopped to the ground, ripping open the skin above his left eyebrow. Hermione's wand whirled forward for another spell but was interrupted.

" _Crucio_!"

The blood-curdling screams rung his ears. Draco's mind escaped to the Manor where he had heard them before. The cries were paired with maniacal laughter.

...xXx…

Draco stopped in his tracks. The screams sent chills down his back and he slowly turned towards them. The familiarity of the voice sickened him. Silently creeping to the ajar balcony doors, he peered through them.

Below, he saw his aunt's tangle of hair drooping over someone's face. They were alone in the ballroom and the girl's face was thrashing back and forth from the pain, blood oozing from her. His gut clenched and brought him to his knees. With burning eyes, he fled the jarring sounds.

...xXx…

The spell and screaming ceased when he realized what he had done. He groaned Brackium Emendo to mend his legs and rushed to Hermione. The brief spell cut her numerous times against the rubble. Her mangled body was motionless and eyes were desolate.

Draco knelt beside her and lifted her head gently upon his thigh. Her fingers tickled her wand. Seeing this, Draco grabbed her wand and she moaned in protest. He slid it into her boot and raised her body into his chest to cradle her. Tears welled in his eyes when he felt her shaking.

Two menacing voices drew near.

" _Magnus_ _sensus_ ," Draco whispered. The sensation was overwhelming. The clash of thunder and lightning was disorienting. He took a few deep breaths to focus on the voices.

Once concentrated, he heard, "Orders are to kill anyone outside the castle."

"And the others inside?"

"Our Lord will handle them accordingly." Both Death Eaters laughed.

Draco dropped the spell and looked down at Hermione. She raised a weak arm to beat against his chest.

He whispered for her to stop and looked at the corner of the castle to the sound of footsteps. Quickly, he casted the Flagrante Curse on nearby rocks and levitated them. Once the two Death Eaters rounded the corner, Draco sent the rocks to any exposed skin.

The men, crippled by their flesh burning, allowed Draco to flee with Hermione into the forest. She clutched to his shirt as Draco carried her to safety.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Word Count: 724

Word Count Challenge prompts:

Voldemort wins (AU), thunderstorms (thing), crucio (spell)

Choose Your Wand Prompt:

Ebony- Write about a Death Eater.

The Golden Snitch challenge Build the Burrow Prompt:

Sandpaper- Write about someone who appears hard on the outside and soft on the inside.

Once Upon A Time Characters Category Challenge-tition

Jefferson/Mad Hatter- write about a character switching sides in the war.

Please give critiques in reviews or PMs. Thank you.


End file.
